


Easy Mark

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Implied Relationships, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for fussykitty on tumblr. Prompt: have you written about movie-verse Bobbi? what’s her story?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Easy Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fussykitty on tumblr. Prompt: have you written about movie-verse Bobbi? what’s her story?

She rolled her eyes and studiously ignored the man standing behind her chair. At the rate she was going there was no way the report she was writing was going to be done and on Fury’s desk by the end of the day. And shaking off an Avenger was only making it worse. How was she supposed to concentrate on the dangers of mutated carnivorous flora with this guy leaning over her shoulder like she owed him something? “Come on, Morse. Just dinner.”

 

“Right.” She shook her head again. “It’s never just dinner with you, Barton.” At least according to every reasonably attractive agent in the building. “What are you even doing down here? Since when you do care about any of the science divisions?”

 

“I care.” He smirked at her.

 

“Uh huh.” She turned back to her computer. “Don’t you have a troll or a giant robot to shoot arrows at or something?” Her fingers flew over the keyboard and she nearly forgot he was standing there.

 

“Am I really that bad?” He smirked again.

 

“Yes, you are really that bad.”

 

“What are you working on?”

 

She sighed and turned off the monitors. “The stuff that saves jackasses like you in the field and if you don’t leave me alone for five minutes, you’ll end up getting eaten by pissed off plants. Does that sound good to you?”

 

He blinked at her for a moment. “No, ma’am.”

 

“Good. Glad to see you have some sense of self preservation.” She couldn’t quite stop the start of a smile as it tugged at the corner of her mouth. She reached forward and turned the monitor back on.

 

She heard the door to the lab open and the sharp click of dress shoes. She nearly smiled. “Morse.”

 

“Coulson.”

 

She could almost see the look he was no doubt giving Barton. “Is he bothering you?”

 

“Always.” She laughed. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle.” She spun around in her chair after hitting send on the e-mail to Fury. “You really need to keep him on a shorter leash.”

 

She saw the sparkle in Coulson’s eyes as the smirk slowly formed. “I’ll take that under advisement.”

 

“Do. I look forward to hearing the results.”

 

“Hey, wait a second…” Clint’s eyes went large.

 

Both agents ignored him. “Dinner tonight?” Phil’s smirk morphed into an actual, though rare smile.

 

“Absolutely.” She smiled back and waited for Barton to figure it out.

 

“Wait, you two are—“

 

Phil shook his head and moved back toward the door. “Tell you what. If you behave yourself you can join us.”

 

The implication was clear, even for the Avenger. Bobbi couldn’t help but grin. “Don’t look so shocked, Barton.” She laughed softly. “If you’re really good, we’ll let you play.”

 

“I don’t know about that.”

 

“I’m off in an hour. I can shop for a leash.”

 

“Alright then.” The door opened.

 

“Wait, hang on…” Barton’s eyes flicked between the two of them for a moment. “You’re not serious.” He smiled at Coulson. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“When am I ever not serious?”

 

Bobbi just barely kept her composure as the two men left the lab. She shook her head and let out a bit of the laugh. Sometimes it was far too easy to mess with that guy.


End file.
